Ghost Walk
by lastlust
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan hidup Naruto untuk menjaga keluarga Hyuuga, mampukah Naruto menjaga mereka? Atau malah Ia jatuh dalam pesona keluarga yang harusnya Ia jaga. Tampillah untuk mengetahui hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **JUDUL :** Ghost Walk

 **RATING : M**

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki

 **WARNING : SELURUH ISI FIC INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG PIHAK MANAPUN. SUATU KESAMAAN HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

 **CHAPTER : I**

"Hinata-Sama sebaiknya saya menemani anda masuk kedalam."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu untuk satu hari saja Naruto!"

"Ini perintah dari Ayah anda Hinata-Sama."

"Ayolah Naruto, kau dapat lihat? Aku sudah dewasa sekarang aku dapat menjaga diri! Jadi biarkan kencan pertamaku berjalan seperti adanya!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia sedang duduk dengan bosan di luar sebuah restoran. Dinginnya udara malam tidak menganggu dirinya. Mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi, Naruto mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan sesekali melihat arloji peraknya. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu sejak Hinata menyuruhnya menunggu di luar. Naruto kini mondar-mandir di trotoar dengan sesekali melihat arlojinya. Ia tidak dapat tenang karena ulah Hinata.

Naruto adalah pemuda tanggung berusia duapuluh tiga tahun yang mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan tanpa alasan. Berkaca pada masa lalu keluarga Naruto, dimana Naruto telah dibuang olehnya. Ayah Hinata secara tidak sengaja menemukan Naruto kecil di jalanan. Kira-kira Naruto kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Tidak cukup kuat untuk hidup di jalanan tetapi cukup tau diri untuk memohon pada ayah Hinata.

Sekira waktu menunjukan setengah sembilan malam. Naruto kecil terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia tak menyangka kini Ia menjadi anak jalanan. Melihat tiap orang yang lalu lalang tanpa ada yang peduli dengan dirinya. Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus bertahan dan cara terbaik untuk bertahan adalah menyerang. Dengan berbekal kenekatan Naruto membuntuti seorang pria paruh baya dari belakang. Ia menunggu dengan sabar momen yang tepat. Naruto kecil dan balok kayu di tangannya mencoba menjadi kriminal untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

Balok panjang itu mengayun dengan berat menghantam leher pria dengan rambut hitam panjang. Alih-alih mengaduh pria tadi hanya mematung. Kini ia menarik balok kayu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Segera berbalik pria tadi menghantam Naruto kecil tanpa ampun. Kehidupan jalanan memang kejam kan?

Tepat mengenai bahu Naruto, balok itu kembali diayunkan ke tubuh Naruto. Kini Naruto berhasil mengelak namun tidak pada detik berikutnya. Sepertinya karir Naruto sebagai kriminal harus berakhir didebut pertamanya.

"Akh Ampun tuan, aku benar-benar minta maaf! A-Akh"

Namun pria itu masih tanpa ampun menekan balok itu pada bahu Naruto.

"Kalian sampah jalanan benar-benar harus dihilangkan. Penyakit seperti kalian ini tidak pantas hidup!", nada dingin terucap dari bibir tipis pria tadi. Sesekali ia menekan balok itu lebih keras.

"Kau harus tahu konsekuensi dari tindakanmu tadi."

Kini Naruto kecil menangis menyesal. Sepertinya Ia salah memilih target. Pria tua ini benar-benar kejam.

"Kau harusnya tau siapa aku! Kau harus membayar berkali lipat untuk ulahmu ini bocah!", pria tadi kembali memukul Naruto.

"Ampun tuan, Aku hanya anak jalanan aku tak punya apa-apa! Aku tak bisa membayar kebodohanku tadi! Ampuni aku! Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menebus kebodohanku tadi!", Naruto kecil ketakutan, untaian kata terucap begitu saja. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi.

"Apa saja huh? Sampah sepertimu tak dapat dipercaya! Lebih baik ikut aku ke kantor polisi!", pria dengan mata perak itu berkata dengan tajam dan tanpa mau melihat Naruto.

"Tidak! Jangan polisi! Aku bersumpah aku akan lakukan apapun tuan! Ampuni aku!", Naruto memeluk kaki pria tadi.

"Simpan harga dirimu bocah! Apa orangtua mu tidak mengajarimu tentang itu!"

'Deg'

Nafas Naruto tersengal, ia menengadah dan menatap tajam mata pria itu, "Mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan ini tuan."

Bibir pria itu terbuka, "Harus ada orang lain yang mengajarimu tentang harga diri eh?"

Naruto kecil menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu tuan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Pria tadi kini membuang balok kayu tadi dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan kecil meninggalkan Naruto. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Kemari bocah, kau harus membayar kesalahan mu tadi.", pria tadi berkata pelan namun masih dapat dengan jelas didengar Naruto.

'Brak'

Kembali pada dunia Naruto.

Suara pintu restoran dibanting dengan kasar. Naruto dengan sigap menemukan Hinata tengah berjalan dengan cepat diikuti dengan seorang pemuda dibelakangnya. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "Kita pergi Naruto!"

Naruto dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hampir bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu. Pemuda yang tadinya mengejar Hinata berusaha membuka kembali pintu mobil. Tanpa peduli Naruto masuk mobil dan menjalankannya meninggalkan restoran.

Hinata terdengar dengan jelas sedang mengumpat di kursi belakang. Ia tak percaya kencan pertamanya gagal. Ia baru saja dirayu untuk tidur bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Matanya kini sembab mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangis. Sementara itu Naruto dengan tenang mengemudikan mobil dengan sesekali melihat aktivitas Hinata lewat ekor matanya.

"Akan kemana kita sekarang Hinata-Sama? Tuan akan murka kalau melihat kondisi Anda sekarang. Sebaiknya Anda menenangkan diri terlebih dulu.", mulut Naruto dengan canggung mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Jangan menceramahiku Naruto! Kita akan pulang sekarang, dan Ayah tidak akan peduli padaku."

"Tentu saja Tuan peduli, tapi bila itu mau Anda.", Naruto terlihat menghela nafas. Namun dengan segera ia memacu mobil itu untuk segera mencapai tujuan.

"Kau bicara seperti orang tua Naruto. Seharusnya kau ingat siapa dirimu!", Hinata dengan benci menendang kursi Naruto. Sesekali ia cegukan dan tertawa.

Naruto mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dengan cepat Ia melihat ke kursi belakang dan mendapati Hinata dengan wajah memerah tertawa cengengesan.

"Hinata-Sama anda mabuk, lebih baik anda menenangkan diri sebelum pulang. Akan sangat berbahaya bila tuan mendapati Anda mabuk.", dengan sigap Naruto memutar kemudinya berbelok masuk kompleks bukit kota.

Dengan pandangan tidak suka Hinata berdiri dan menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa maksudmu membawa kita ke,"

'Hoeek'

Hinata muntah tepat pada jas hitam Naruto. Meninggalkan bau menyengat yang kontras dengan harum parfum Hinata. Naruto tetap dengan tenang menyetir dan sama sekali tak kehilangan fokusnya.

"Apa Anda merasa lebih baik sekarang?", Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera membuka jendela, memberi akses udara segar untuk masuk.

Naruto dengan tenang merangsek menuju kursi belakang dan menyodorkan tisu pada Hinata. Alih-alih berterimakasih Hinata dengan kasar menepis tangan Naruto. Dengan mata menyipit Hinata menampar Naruto.

"Dengar ya hidung belang! Kau tak akan mendapatkan hak waris dari Hyuuga!", Hinata menutup kalimatnya dengan tawa lebar kemudian menampar Naruto sekali lagi.

Tapi Naruto dengan sabar meladeni Hinata. Ia mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan tisu tadi. Menghilangkan jejak muntah dan mengusap jejak air mata dengan tisu lainnya. Hinata dan mabuk pertamanya. Naruto menghela nafas dan segera kembali pada kursi pengemudi. Ia dengan sabar mendengar celoteh Hinata yang sesekali menyebut nama Sasuke , Tidur, dan kadang umpatan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini suara Hinata hilang digantikan dengkuran halus. Suara mobil terdengar dihidupkan, Naruto dengan halus pula membawa mobil keluar dari kompleks bukit dan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, halus dan tenang.

Waktu menujukkan pukul sebelas malam. Naruto melihat wajah tenang Hinata, mengingat kini Ia membopong gadis itu keluar mobil tentu Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah putih Hinata bukan? Dengan sigap Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata pada lantai kayu rumah tradisional khas jepang ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto hendak membawa Hinata masuk ke kamar Hinata, namun Ayah Hinata memberikan isyarat untuk meletakkannya di hadapannya. Memang, Ayah Hinata sudah menyambut Naruto ketika Ia memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan duduk sopan Naruto menghadap Ayah Hinata yang tak lain adalah tuannya.

Hendak membuka mulut Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. Namun usahanya cepat-cepat Ia urungkan ketika Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun.

Dengan ketakutan Hinata menyadari bahwa di dekatnya sang Ayah sedang memandang tajam dirinya. Seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini.

"Jadi mana diantara kalian yang ingin menjelaskan padaku! Apa yang membuat kalian pulang selarut ini!", Suara yang berat dan makin keras di akhir kalimat membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Berbeda dengannya, Naruto nampak tenang dan berusaha menjelaskan malam ini tanpa ada satupun yang ditutupi. Hinata hanya dapat menajamkan matanya melotot pada Naruto. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Cukup Naruto, kau boleh pergi, dan tinggalkan jasmu pada gadis kurang ajar ini. Biarkan Dia belajar sedikit rasa tanggung jawab."

Naruto dengan sopan menanggalkan jasnya, dan dengan sopan melihatnya sebelum menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Ia tak berani untuk menolak perintah tuan nya itu. Sementara Hinata hanya dapat mematung dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Dan untukmu nona muda! Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Naruto! Ayah kecewa padamu!", tangan besar pria itu mengayun hendak menampar pipi putih Hinata.

Dengan memejamkan mata Hinata mencoba untuk menerima takdir, namun sepertinya takdir berbelok pada lengan Naruto. Tamparan telak Ayahnya tertahan oleh lengan Naruto. Dan sejurus kemudian Naruto langsung terduduk dan memberikan tiga kali hormat pada tuannya itu.

"Maaf tuan, tapi perintah tuan untuk menjaga Hinata-Sama harus saya laksanakan.", Naruto tanpa ragu memang telah menahan tangan tuan nya untuk tidak menampar Hinata, Ia siap dengan konsekuensi atas tindakannya ini.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya , Ayah Hinata justru tersenyum tipis. Walau dalam hatinya ia merasa dongkol namun Ia bersyukur Naruto menahan tamparan tadi.

"Reflek yang bagus Naruto,", ucapnya cukup jelas.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi sekarang.", imbuhnya.

Waktu pukul dua belas dinihari, Naruto keluar rumah tradisional sementara Hinata masuk makin ke Hinata menggenggam dengan malas jas hitam milik Naruto. Ia berniat membuangnya dan membelikannya dengan yang baru. Begitu lebih instant kan? Namun Ia cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya Ayah tak akan setuju dengan ideku.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih asik berjalan menuju bangunan kecil yang menjadi huniannya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kebaikan tuan Hiashi saat itu. Naruto tumbuh seperti keluarga pelindung Hyuuga. Namun tidak benar-benar bahkan tidak berhubungan darah dengan mereka. Ah, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ini adalah keinginannya sendiri. Lagipula Hyuuga tak pernah berlaku kejam padanya. Paling tidak setelah kejadian pemukulan sepuluh tahun silam. Hyuuga Hiashi mendidik Naruto dengan keras dan disiplin, namun tak pernah melewati batas fisiknya. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur karena itu.

Hubungan Naruto dan Hiashi seperti hubungan Samurai dan tuannya. Naruto sebagai samurai semenatara Hiashi sebagai tuan. Namun hubungan kedekatan mereka membuat Hiashi memandang Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

Malam berlangsung sangat cepat, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada kantung tidur yang biasa Ia gunakan. Ia menolak ketika Ia akan diberi satu set ranjang tidur oleh tuannya. Naruto sangat segan untuk menerima semua kebaikan pemimpin Hyuuga itu. Dengan alasan yang masuk akal, Naruto lebih memilih kantung tidur waktu itu. Alasannya adalah dengan posisi badan yang dekat dengan lantai, Ia akan lebih mudah mendeteksi langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hiashi sempat tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Malam berganti pagi, Naruto sudah bersiap di depan rumah utama. Agenda hari ini dan seterusnya adalah mengawal dan menjaga Hinata. Putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi, terpaut lima tahun dengan Naruto. Sifat arogan khas keluarga bangsawan tercermin oleh setiap tindak-tanduk Hinata setiap harinya.

"Naruto-Nii, Ayah memanggilmu untuk ikut sarapan bersama. Dan ini perintah katanya.", gadis dengan wajah manis tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah itu. Dia adalah putri bungsu Hyuuga, sifat baiknya berlawanan dengan kakaknya. Namun Naruto selalu merasa canggung bila kembaran Hinata itu memanggilnya seperti kakak sendiri. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada mereka.

Dan lagi, apabila di setiap akhir ucapan yang berisi kebaikan padanya, putri bungsu itu selalu menambahkan kalimat ini perintah! Agar Naruto menurut dan bersedia melakukannya.

"Baiklah Hanabi-Sama.", Naruto membungkuk tanda hormat dan segera mengekor pada Hanabi. Wajah tegasnya tak berubah bahkan ketika perutnya berbunyi cukup jelas. Walaupun itu jelas sangat memalukan baginya.

"Ahaha, kau tak perlu menahannya begitu Nii-Chan, aku tau kau ingin tertawa.", Hanabi menyodok perut Naruto dengan lembut. Semenatara kini wajah Naruto memerah.

Hanabi terlihat cekatan mengambil beberapa makanan di meja besar ini. Sementara yang lain hanya dapat melongo melihat porsi yang diambil Hyuuga bungsu itu.

"Hanabi apa kau yakin dapat menghabiskan semua itu?", mata sembab Hinata menyipit melihat Hanabi. Tak biasanya adik kembarnya makan sebanyak ini.

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini untukku? Aku mengambil ini untuk Naruto-Nii!", Hanabi menatap tajam Hinata. Sementara Hiashi tetap makan dengan tenang tanpa menggubris putri kembarnya.

"Hanabi-Sama ini tidak benar," , Naruto menunduk malu ketika Hanabi duduk disampingnya dan hendak menyuapkan nasi ke mulut Naruto. Hinata melongo melihat polah adiknya, sementara Hiashi tersedak karenanya.

"Hanabi taruh piring Naruto, dia masih punya tangan untuk makan sendiri!", Hiashi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Setidaknya satu suapan saja Ayah.", Hanabi terlihat murung dan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Hiashi mendengus dan mengusap rambut putrinya, "Baiklah, Naruto buka mulutmu"

"Kalian menjijikkan", Hinata memandang adik kembarnya sedang menyuapi Naruto.

Sementara semua kembali pada acara makan nya, Hanabi sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum bangga ketika Naruto terlihat senang dengan masakan buatannya. Hiashi yang melihat Hanabi bertingkah seperti itu langsung sadar dan berkata , "Bagaimana rasa masakan Hanabi, Naruto?",

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hanabi, sementara Naruto dengan sopan menelan makannya.

"Hanabi-Sama sangat berbakat dalam hal memasak tuan.", Naruto tersenyum sopan.

"Huh, kalau hanya memasak seperti ini aku juga bisa!", ucapan pelan Hinata terdengar jelas oleh anggota meja makan.

"Saya percaya Hinata-Sama mampu memasak juga.", Naruto dengan sopan pula menanggapi Hinata.

Sementara sang adik memandang heran kakaknya , "Setauku kau pernah hampir membakar dapur karena memasak? Kau ingat ketika Naruto-Nii dan Ayah harus bersusah payah akibat ulahmu?"

"Ayah ingat dengan jelas.", Hiashi terkekeh mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dengan tangan terkepal ia menghantam meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Akhir pekan kita akan memasak untuk Ayah! Dan kita tentukan siapa pemenangnya!"

"Ahahaha, kau melawanku? Jangan bercanda, kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!", tak kalah keras Hanabi berkata. Matanya menajam memperlihatkan urat khas Hyuuga.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Duduk dan selesaikan makan. Dan kau Hinata, jangan sesumbar seperti itu.", dengan tenang, Hiashi melanjutkan makannya.

"Lagi pula Ayah harus pergi Dinas mulai hari ini, dan untuk lamanya dua pekan. Naruto! Kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini!", tambah Hiashi.

"Aku percaya kau dapat diandalkan untuk hal seperti ini, jangan sampai kau mengecewakan kepercayaanku.", Hiashi memandang tajam Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk, baginya ini tak begitu sulit. Ia pernah tiga kali mengurus rumah ini ketika tuan dan keluarganya pergi keluar kota, dan semua baik-baik saja. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan makan dan hendak membantu Hanabi membereskan meja makan.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Dalam dua pekan dinas aku tidak berniat membawa kalian berdua.", Hiashi menunjuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Yang dimaksud hanya bersikap biasa saja sementara Naruto membulatkan matanya. Well, mungkin tugasnya sedikit bertambah kali ini.

"Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan, kalian berdua! Dan kau juga Naruto. Aku mengandalkan dirimu.", Hiashi membuka kaca mobilnya ketika berpamitan dengan keluarga kecilnya. Segera melaju meninggalkan ketiganya. Hiashi menutup matanya, di tangannya ia melihat jadwal dinasnya.

Sementara Naruto dan kedua gadis kembar Hyuuga kembali masuk ke kediaman inti mereka. Naruto duduk dengan sopan beralaskan tikar kecil di ruang tamu. Hinata tanpa peduli masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Hanabi yang kini duduk di depan Naruto.

"Naruto-Nii, kini kau bertugas menjaga rumah ini, apakah kau tetap bertugas melindungi Hinata-NeeSama?", dengan intens Hanabi melihat bola mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hanabi-Sama, tugasku adalah melindungi kalian semua.", Naruto tersenyum tulus membuat lawannya salah tingkah.

"Ta-Tapi, Ayah hanya memintamu melindungi Hinata saja kan? Aku heran kenapa hanya Hinata? Kenapa bukan aku?", kini Hanabi tak berani untuk memandang saphire Naruto. Hatinya berdegup kencang, dimana keberanian yang biasa Ia miliki?

"Maaf Hanabi-Sama , tapi Tuan tidak mengatakan alasannya waktu itu. Tapi bagiku melindungi segenap Hyuuga sudah menjadi kewajiban , hanya saja Tuan memintaku secara langsung untuk melindungi Hinata-Sama. Mungkin karena Hinata-Sama adalah pewaris pertama keluarga ini.", Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Ia tak suka ketika kakaknya mendapat perhatian yang lebih darinya. Tapi Ia berusaha cuek dan menganggap hal itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan , hanya saja sekeras apapun Ia mencoba. Rasa iri itu tetap muncul.

Aktivitas keduanya dialihkan oleh Hinata yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tak peduli ketika Hanabi menegurnya. Ia malah melenggang masuk kedalam kamar adiknya diikuti sang adik dibelakang. Naruto hanya tersenyum masam, pemandangan seperti ini sangat sering ia jumpai dan Ia tak merasa aneh sama sekali.

"Naruto, bisa kau kemari sebentar? Aku perlu bicara padamu.", Hinata sedikit berteriak dari kamar.

Dengan bergegas Naruto segera bangkit dan mendatangi sumber suara. Didapatnya kepala Hinata menyembul dari pintu kamar Hanabi. Terlihat sangat segar dengan rambut digulung. Aroma sampo lavender menguar membuat hidung Naruto dimanjakan. Bibir basah Hinata terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan Naruto siap mendengarkan dengan tenang.

 **End of Chapter I**

 **Note.**

Saya rasa fic ini masih sangat memerlukan bantuan dari pembaca semua, mengenai kelanjutannya dan saran pembaca. Oleh karena itu mohon tinggalkan jejak agar saya tau apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Review , Favorit, Follow, akan sangat berati bagi saya.

RyuZakiMisaki out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **JUDUL :** Ghost Walk

 **RATING : M**

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki

 **WARNING : SELURUH ISI FIC INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG PIHAK MANAPUN. SUATU KESAMAAN HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

 **CHAPTER II**

Kepala Hinata menyembul dari balik pintu. Naruto yang sudah biasa dengan sikap anak majikannya itu hanya dapat tersenyum sopan.

"Naruto, tolong perbaiki kran air kamar mandiku. Sepertinya macet.", Hinata kembali masuk kedalam kamar Hanabi. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan hantaman pintu yang tidak sopan. Naruto hanya mendengus dan masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

Kamar berukuran sedang itu dipenuhi dengan aroma lavender yang membuat hidung Naruto merasa nyaman karenanya. Keadaan kamar sangat rapi, sebuah kasur dengan ukuran ratu tampak cocok dengan ukuran kamar itu. Beberapa bantal tersusun rapi membuat Naruto takjub Hinata dapat merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingat betul ketika Ia dulu dikenalkan dengan Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata sebagai putri manja yang tak bisa apa-apa selain merengek. Naruto melihat sekeliling dan Ia menemukan jas hitamnya tergeletak di pojok kamar. Ia segera memungutnya dan meletakkan jas hitam itu di pundaknya. Segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam kamar, Naruto melihat kamar mandi Hinata sangat bersih. Hampir sangat bersih, kaca cermin berukuran jumbo itu yang mengganjal.

Di cermin itu terlihat coret-coretan yang sangat menggelikan bagi Naruto. Dengan lipstick merah cermin itu dicoret hingga membuat beberapa kata dan sebuah gambar.

"Ba-Ka Na-Ru-To", Naruto berusaha mengeja tulisan di cermin itu. Tulisan itu diberi panah dan dilanjutkan ke sebuah gambar stickman yang Naruto yakin itu adalah dirinya.

'sangat dewasa', Naruto membatin. Naruto menaruh jas hitamnya pada salah satu kran dan membuka kemeja hitam miliknya. Meninggalkan kaos putih polos Ia segera masuk lebih dalam memeriksa semua kran. Naruto menemukan salah satu kran memang macet. Dengan cekatan Naruto membuka pangkal kran tadi dengan tangan kosong.

Mata Naruto membulat, betapa ceroboh dirinya. Ia lupa menutup sakelar pusat tempat mengatur kendali air. Air memancar dengan keras begitu Naruto membersihkan lumut yang menempel pada pangkal kran tadi. Basah dengan air membuat pakaian Naruto menjadi menempel dengan tubuhnya. Kaos putih Naruto terlihat transparan membuat otot perutnya tercetak dengan jelas. Naruto segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan kepayahan Naruto menyumbat pancaran air tadi dengan kran yang sudah dibersihkan.

Air memancar mengenai wajah dan rambut Naruto. Keadaan Naruto benar-benar payah. Ia basah kuyup hanya karena keteledoran untuk menutup sakelar pusat. Benar-benar memalukan pikirnya. Setelah semuanya beres Naruto mengambil semua bajunya dan melangkah keluar kamar Hinata. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi berniat mengabarkan kalau tugasnya telah tuntas.

Dua kali tiga ketukan barulah Hanabi keluar dengan posisi yang sama seperti Hinata tadi. Bedanya wajah Hanabi terlihat memerah. Apalagi melihat kondisi Naruto yang semakin mendekat. Keadaan Naruto yang seksi membuat degup jantung Hanabi berpacu.

"Hanabi-Sama, kran milik Hinata-Sama telah berfungsi kembali. Saya mohon izin untuk mengganti pakaian dulu.", Naruto membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban Hanabi.

Hanabi yang sadar setelah Naruto sedikit menjauh segera tersenyum penuh makna. "Naruto-Nii, sepertinya kran milikku juga rusak!", Hanabi sedikit berteriak dan sukses membuat Naruto membalikkan badan.

"Eh? Baiklah Saya akan kesana setelah ganti baju.", dengan senyum khasnya Naruto kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan Hanabi.

Hanabi segera mencari cara lain agar Ia dapat membuat Naruto masuk kamarnya. Hormon membuat pubertas membuat Ia sangat senang melihat tubuh seksi Naruto. "Ta-Tapi Aku ingin segera mandi!", Hanabi memalingkan mukanya mencari-cari alasan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, Ia berusaha mengingat fakta bahwa. Ketika Hanabi membuka pintu tadi, bukankah Ia terlihat sudah mandi? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya Ia segera kesana. "Baiklah Hanabi-Sama."

Membuang semua pikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Naruto bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Hanabi. Satu langkah ketika Ia masuk, Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Permisi.", ucapnya.

Mata Naruto membulat dengan sempurna, Ia melihat keadaan kamar Hanabi nyaris terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. Bukan karena keadaan kamar Hanabi. Tapi karena keberadaan gadis berkulit putih polos, tanpa sehelai benang, sedang tertidur dengan telentang.

Bentuk tubuh Hinata benar-benar terlihat menggoda bagi pria normal seperti Naruto bila Ia tak dapat menahan diri. Hanabi yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mengangkat bahunya dengan heran.

Well, keadaan kamar Hanabi tak jauh beda dengan milik saudari kembarnya. Namun keadaan Hinata yang tidur di ranjang putih itu adalah penyebab Naruto tak ingin berlama-lama memandang kamar Hanabi. Hinata sedang tertidur pulas tanpa mengenakan kain penutup. Baginya ini adalah hal biasa saja. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafas halusnya. Wajahnya yang damai membuatnya lebih baik tidur daripada terjaga dalam keadaan arogan seperti biasanya.

Kembali pada Naruto. Tak ingin kesalahannya terulang, Naruto mencari kendali utama dari kran air pada kamar mandi Hanabi. Tak butuh waktu lama karena lokasinya tidak tersembunyi. Naruto segera mematikan kran pusat tadi dan memeriksa seluruh kran yang ada dengan mencopoti dan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang masih baik secara keseluruhan.

"Hanabi-Sama, bisakah anda kemari dan memberi tahu mana kran yang rusak?", Naruto dengan sopan memanggil Hanabi, Ia tak mau kembali ke sana dan meIihat pemandangan lagi. Ia sangat hormat kepada tuan putri yang harus Ia jaga.

Hanabi yang dipanggil, langsung segera datang karena Ia memang sedang memperhatikan tingkah polah Naruto sedari tadi. Dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos santai Hanabi mendatangi dan melihat Naruto dari dekat.

"Maaf Hanabi-Sama, bisakah kau menunjukkan mana kran yang rusak?", Naruto mundur melihat Hanabi yang sedang melamun menatap tubuhnya dengan intens.

"Hanabi-Sama?"

"Oh eh Iyya, kran rusak apa?", tersadar Hanabi kelabakan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding kamar mandi.

'Ada yang tidak beres.', pikiran Naruto merespon setiap kata yang diucapkan Hanabi padanya.

"Bukankah tadi Hanabi-Sama mengatakan bahwa ada kran yang rusak?", Naruto mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Hanabi hanya memalingkan pandangan dan mencoba mencari kran yang tidak dibuka Naruto. Namun semuanya sudah dibuka dan Ia benar-benar harus jujur sekarang. Tapi mata indahnya melihat kran pusat dan segera menghampiri kran kendali itu.

"Kran ini yang rusak, lihatlah Naruto-Nii.", Hanabi sepertinya membuat kesalahan dengan membuka kendali tadi.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya sebelum air dengan deras memancar dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ketinggalan, Hanabi juga terkena pancaran air dan tertawa entah karena apa. Dengan cekatan Naruto segera menghampiri Hanabi dan menutup kendali tadi. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hanabi yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Sepertinya kran anda sudah benar dan dapat digunakan Hanabi-Sama. Saya mohon permisi dulu, sebaiknya anda segera mandi.", Naruto meninggalkan Hanabi dan memasang semua kran sama seperti sedia kala. Naruto membuka lagi kran pusat dan hendak meninggalkan Hanabi tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

Hanabi segera sadar bahwa perilakunya tadi tidak dapat dibenarkan, Ia segera memanggil kembali Naruto yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Naruto-Nii, kemarilah.", Hanabi sebenarnya takut karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Hanabi-Sama?", Naruto berbalik dan melangkah kembali. Matanya Ia alihkan memandang lantai daripada memandang tubuh Hanabi yang kini tercetak di balik kaosnya yang transparan.

"Maaf karena membohongimu Naruto-Nii, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin.", tak sampai selesai tutur Hanabi. Naruto langsung memotong dengan berkata.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan Hanabi-Sama, jangan merasa bersedih.", Naruto tak tega melihat Hanabi yang menunduk menyesal. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Hanabi lesu.

Hanabi sadar betul bahwa Naruto kini sedang menghiburnya. Dengan seringai tipis Hanabi semakin menunduk, "Maaf. Naruto -San, Aku tak bermaksud."

'Deg'

Tak biasanya Hanabi memanggil dengan formal seperti itu. Naruto sangat ketakutan karena Ia berpikir telah melukai hati Hanabi. Tapi tunggu? Dimana letak salahnya?

"Hanabi-Sama , jangan bersedih seperti itu, Saya benar-benar tak mengambil hati kejadian tadi.", Naruto membungkuk memohon maaf dengan sangat tulus.

Merasa Naruto sudah terpancing umpannya, Hanabi mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto tanpa sedikitpun curiga hanya mematung dan pasrah.

"Sebenarnya, Aku hanya ingin Naruto-Nii , Ah lupakan.", Hanabi membalikkan badannya, Ia membelakangi Naruto dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Katakan saja Hanabi-Sama , Aku pasti akan melakukannya!", Naruto menghampiri Hanabi dan kini nafas hangatnya persis mengenai rambut Hanabi.

"Kau janji? Jangan katakan pada Ayah dan Hinata-NeeSama!", Hanabi benar-benar merasa strateginya berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

"Baiklah Hanabi-Sama, katakan saja keinginan Anda.", Naruto mengangguk mantab. Ia sudah pasrah dengan keinginan Hanabi yang mungkin sangat absurd.

"Aku ingin.", Hanabi sengaja menggantung akhir kalimatnya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya,?", ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Ingin Naruto-Nii."

"Ingin apa?", Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Untuk."

"Ne? Katakan saja Hanabi-Sama?"

"Membuka.", Hanabi benar-benar menikmati saat-saat sekarang ini.

"Membuka kran pusat tadi?", Naruto mencoba menebak dengan polos.

"Bukan", nada manja Hanabi terdengar sangat manis bagi Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin Naruto-Nii membuka baju.", Hanabi membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Wajahnya langsung menegang bukan ketika melihat Naruto, melainkan ketika sadar Hinata sedang dengan tenang membawa kamera tangan menyorot tingkah Hanabi dan Naruto. Naruto masih tampak kebingungan dengan permintaan Hanabi, namun Ia lebih kebingungan dengan raut wajahnya yang kini diam ketakutan.

"Ada apa Hanabi-Sama? Apa ada yang aneh?", Naruto segera melambaikan tangannya pada wajah Hanabi.

"Itu benar, katakan apa yang aneh, Ha-Na-Bi.", suara dingin yang sangat dikenal Naruto membuat Naruto ikut membalikkan badan dan menemukan Hinata di sana.

Dengan tubuh telanjang, Hinata sedang merekam tingkah Hanabi dan Naruto dengan santainya. Naruto ang sadar dengan keadaan Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada lantai keramik bawah dan sialnya keramik itu memantulkan tubuh polos Hinata pula. Segera mengalihkan pada dinding Naruto tak ingin memandang tubuh Hinata lebih lama.

Bibir Hinata sedikit terbuka, "Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan? Ne, Hanabi?"

 **END OF CHAPTER II**

 **NOTE:**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sangat singkat kan? Ehehe memang saya buat singkat karena saya ingin melihat apakah ada yang masih berminat untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini. Sebenarnya chapter III sudah siap rilis, tapi tetap saja saya ingin tau apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Maka tolong review untuk kelangsungan fic ini terimakasih.

 _ **RyuzakiMisaki out**_


End file.
